Life Is Hella Strange
by faithello.mclemore
Summary: Before Max Caulfield came to Blackwell, Rachel Amber disappeared. What happened before? Follow the point of view of Chloe Price, see what she saw the first few hours of Rachel missing. (Pre-Max Post-Rachel. What if scenario)


The memory is a funny thing. Things happen and you can block them out, you can drink and forget. Some get drugged and they can't remember. After a night of hanging with Rachel, Nathan, and Victoria I find myself passed out and alone. The next morning I woke up at my house not even inside, on the porch. My body feels nasty and unhealthy. Something is wrong and I just feel unclean.

I get up, my head is pounding and I walk into the house. Mom is up making breakfast while Step-Douche is sitting at the table reading a newspaper. I sneak my way upstairs and text Rachel to meet up with me at the school parking lot in five minutes.

I take my time on picking out my clothes. White tank with a skull on it, black jacket, black ripped jeans, my boots and my bullet necklace. I waddle my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My eyes look sunken in and bloodshot. _Was I crying last night?_

"Holy shit dude. This is hella bad." I whisper to myself playing with my eyes.

I shake my head in the thoughts of what I might have done last night. I start the shower to get cleaned. No matter how much I wash or use soap I don't feel like I am clean. I feel tainted, like I am not me. My shower ends and I get dressed. I look in the mirror one last time and I see me, Blue hair and a girl I don't recognize anymore. I frown and walk out the room and down to my mother.

"Hi Chloe, nice of you to make it back home," Mom addresses to me.

Step-Douche looks at me and glares. I can see what he is going to say now. _Where in holy hell were you last night? You better off not been out with that damn Rachel Amber! Those kids are no good for you._ Blah blah blah. I see his mouth moving and I ignore him.

"I am meeting Rachel in the parking lot in five minutes. I'll have a bagel on the go mom." I state smiling at my mother.

She nods and off she goes. The diner is always lucky to have my mom, she makes the best food. "Chloe answer me goddamn it." Step-Douche asserts, ripping me out of my thoughts. I stand up slamming my hands on the table and glare him down. His eyes stare back trying to make me stand down.

"Why do you always got to know that the hell I am doing. I am a fucking adult, I don't go to school and I can take care of myself. Why the hell do you think you have the control of me?" I holler back daring my actions toward him.

His face turns red as he stands, challenging me more. "I was a soldier Chloe. I have seen bad things happen to kids your age. I just trying to protect you." He bounces back to me. I feel the words about to burst out of my mouth.

"Yea but now you are a fucking security guard." I yell back at him, walking toward the door grabbing the keys to my beaten up truck. I slam the door closed and sit in my car starting it up.

My truck drives a smooth and loud, the drive to the school seems uneasy and eery. I feel my heart sinking into my stomach as I get closer to the school and parking into two spaces. I wait hour after hour and no sign of Rachel. People pass by and the look at me talking then running off. Hours pass by and no sign of Rachel still. After about two more hours of waiting I see Nathan walking to his car, then he sees me sitting in my car.

"Hey Chloe why are you waiting in the parking lot?" Nathan wonders as he walks toward me, his face seeming different and panicking.

"I have been here all day. I have been waiting for Rachel. Do you know where she is at I haven't heard from her all day." I acknowledge shaking, the feeling I am getting from him isn't a good one.

My body shudders away from him. His eyes widen and he panics more, looking at the ground trying to grasp for words he just then rips my door open of my car. He grips my arm and drags me to his red truck. Fear overwhelms me and I can't seem to find the strength to run away. _Where is he taking me? Why is he mad? What does he want from me?_

My head spins as the actions he is doing right now pass me by. Then it hits me, _What happened last night?_ His face is red and sunken in. The look on his face shows he is hiding something and doesn't want anyone to know about it.

"Nathan what the hell man? Where the fuck are you taking me?" I scream to the top of my lungs. I can feel people staring at me befor the sting of a back hand slap on my face.

 _Did that fucker just hit me?_ My eyes start to water but I hold back the urge to cry. Nathen then pushes me into his car and slams the door on me as I try to jump out.

I feel the car swerve and jump, his driving makes me sick. Nathan then pulls over to the side of this abandoned road. "Listen here bitch, forget about Rachel. She isn't here anymore. She is gone." His eyes are crazed and I know he has something to do with this. My heart pounds and my throat dries. _What does he mean Rachel is gone?_

"Nathen what did you give us last night? What do you me-" Suddenly I get interrupted by Nathan kicking me in the stomach making me fall and curl up. His kicks are hard and rapid, they could break my ribs if I didn't curl up like i did.

My vision blurs and I black out. It has to be hours later but I wake up in my car. My lip is busted open, black eye, and my ribs hurt tremendously. I look around and It is dark, no sounds just bliss. Nathan has to of done something to Rachel if he is acting so weird about this whole thing. I turn on my car and start to head home. "You will pay Nathan, I will find Rachel." I spat to myself.


End file.
